


Smut Drabbles (request closed)

by OnlyShip



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dom Natasha, F/F, F/M, Jealous Bucky Barnes, Jealous Natasha, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Spanking, Sub Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyShip/pseuds/OnlyShip
Summary: Send me pairing and number.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is not original at all but I'm having a vacation and I'm really bored. So I need a distraction.

**Send me a pairing and number. Maximum of two numbers (No M/M. Because I don't know how to write it, I'm sorry.)**

* * *

  1. Cuddles (naked)
  2. Kiss (naked)
  3. First time
  4. Dry humping
  5. Blow job
  6. Reunited after a long period of time
  7. Dressed/naked (half dressed)
  8. Skype sex
  9. Against the wall
  10. Doggy style
  11. Dom/sub
  12. Fingering
  13. Caught masturbating
  14. Dirty talk
  15. Sweet and passionate
  16. In public place
  17. Jealous
  18. "I think you need a spank."
  19. Outdoors, woods, parks, gardens
  20. Threesome
  21. Shower sex
  22. On the desk
  23. "If you make a sound; I'll stop."
  24. Shy
  25. With toys
  26. "Beg for it."
  27. Rough, biting, scratch
  28. Calming the others anger (with sex)
  29. Mirror
  30. Wake up In the middle of the night and have sex (then go back to sleep)




	2. Bucky and Wanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Bucky/Wanda**  
>  17\. Jealous  
> 18\. "I think you need a spank."
> 
>  **Bucky/Wanda**  
>  27\. Rough, biting, scratch
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this drabble.  
> My first language is not English, (give thanks to translator) so if you find some grammatical error be good with me and don't hesitate to correct me.

He did not like Sam, very talkative for his taste. But mostly he did not like it when he walked around Wanda. What right did he have to make her laugh? He should not make her so happy. No more than him.

"Buck? You're good?"

Steve's voice thundered in his thoughts. "Uhm, yeah. All good"

He watched as Wanda went to her room, not before giving Sam a kiss on the cheek. This was the drop that overflowed the glass. He could not let it pass. He apologized to Steve and said some absurd excuse. He followed the woman to his room and pondered for a few minutes whether what he was going to do was right. He entered the room like a fury, closed the door with a single blow drawing the attention of the woman who was watching television.

"Bucky, hell, you scared me!" Wanda got up from her bed and approached the soldier. "Sam..." she said with a smile.

"Do not use tricks with me!" Bucky's anger seemed to increase.

Wanda smiled funny, liked to see Bucky jealous for her "I'm sorry"

"And do not give me that smile, I'm angry"

Wanda bit her lip as she looked at him, this time she did not need to go into his head to know what idea was crossing his mind. He grabbed her hair roughly in his hand and pulled her head back, exposing her neck. Wanda's eyes lit up.

"You're mine, babygirl" His lips brush against her skin, sends shivers down her spine. He hears her whimper and tugs on her hair, hard.

He presses his mouth to her neck, sucking carelessly and forcefully. He pushed her slowly to the bed, still kissing her wherever her skin was exposed. He stepped away from her to observe her, she was about to say something, but his hands took her black T-shirt, breaking it in two.

Wanda's breathing became ragged as she began to feel Bucky's kisses in the valley of her breasts. He pulled a little of her bra leaving her breasts free, he wasted no time and caught one of her nipples with his mouth. He was rough as he bit her nipple making her scream.

She moaned when she felt his erection brush against her thigh. He kept kissing down, her ribs, her stomach, until he reached the top of her pants. Bucky hooked his fingers underneath the pants and her panties and lowered them both slowly.

Wanda moaned audibly, making him growl. His hands crawled down her legs. He kiss her thighs gently before nailing his teeth. Her scream echoed through the room. He parted smiling and ran his tongue where he had left his bite.

"Bucky, please ..." Wanda moaned begging. She wanted to feel him.

He smiled devilishly and plunged his finger into her folds. He pumped in and out of her, adding a second, and  third finger, while licked up and down her entrance and swirled his tongue around her clit, occasionally sucking. When she was about to reach her orgasm, he changed his hand, inserting two of his metal fingers, making her scream. His hand moved at an incredible speed. Wanda's back was arched as she clung to the sheets, as if trying to save her life. She felt his mouth again on her clit, sucking and licking as she writhed.

The knot in her stomach began to grow, she was so close to come that he began to squeeze her walls around his fingers. When her breathing began to be irregular and the heat increased in her body, Bucky stopped altogether. Winning a moan of frustration from her.

He stood up again, leaving her completely lying on the bed. A malicious grin crossed his face "On your hands and knees."

Bucky didn't have to ask twice, she stood in front of him as he had ordered. He began massaging her ass gently, taking his time caressing her, making her impatience grow "I think you need to spank"

Followed by his words Wanda felt the hard pressure and the burning sting of Bucky's hand. She collapsed on the bed screaming. He waited a few minutes before going again. And again. And again. And so on. After a few strokes, Wanda screamed whenever his hand touched her skin. His cold metal hand calmed the burning of the spankings.

"Who do you belong to?"

"You Bucky. Just to you" She screamed, the pleasure and pain carried her to the brim.

Bucky paused as he took some of his metal fingers to her clitoris “Oh God” He growled “You're so fucking wet.. It seems that someone likes spanking"

Wanda simply replied with a groan. She shouted as he curled his fingers up to hit her g-spot.

"No Sam, babygirl. Agree?"

"Yes, James. Yes, please" Wanda moaned in need. She was so close.

"Come for me, baby"

With those words she came undone. With his free hand Bucky caressed every part of her body, he kissed her lower back while his fingers still lingered inside. As her breathing settled, she lay on the bed, Bucky stroked her back gently.

"You're good?"

Wanda nodded smiling "Great"

Bucky kissed her neck smiling as he pressed his erection against her butt "That's good, because there's still so much more"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next drabble:  
>  **Steve/Natasha**


	4. Steve and Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Steve/Natasha**  
>  6\. Reunited after a long period of time  
> 17\. Jealous
> 
>  **Steve/Natasha**  
>  11\. Dom/sub
> 
> Happy 2017! I'm so sorry, I was planning to upload this chapter before the end of the year, but my life took a turn and I was too busy to translate and upload. Well, I just hope you enjoy the chapter.  
> Remember that my first language is not English, besides I do not have a beta reader so if there are some errors apologize me. You can point out my mistakes without any fear, I like to learn.

Sharon and Steve was not the image that she liked to see as soon as she came down from the quinjet. Especially after being so many months apart from each other. She did not want to blame him, maybe Steve did not realize it but she did. Natasha knew the intentions of a woman from miles away. And the shameless way Sharon flirted with him made her boil the blood. They were standing in the middle of the hall, in plain view. She could not even conceal. She was so basic.

Natasha walked with her head held high and steady. A smile was drawn on Steve's face but she ignored it completely.

"Captain. Carter" She nodded to both of them, not hastening or slowing her pace. She headed straight to the headquarters baths. She needed a shower, needed cold water to calm down and wash away all the dirt from the mission. And if she could, wash the jealousy.

Once she finished her shower, she left the room finding Steve leaning against a wall in front of the bathroom door. His arms were crossed over his chest, his gaze was the first thing she found. Natasha simply ignored him and started walking away. She could feel Steve's footsteps behind her.

"Natasha, what's wrong?" The blond's voice was impatient.

"Nothing"

"Then why do you act like that?"

"How Steve?" Natasha slowed, turning to face the blonde. She put her hands up to the height of her chest, folding her arms.

"So, how do you act now. You did not even greet me. Did something happen on the mission?" Steve seemed frustrated that he could not understand his partner's attitudes.

Natasha was about to answer, but stopped herself. She gave him a fleeting look before she spoke again "I'll wait for you in my room in 1 hour Rogers"

Before Steve could protest or ask more, Natasha left him with the word in his mouth. He simply watched her walk away, moving her hips and her red hair.

* * *

Steve entered Natasha's room and found it completely empty. There was no trace of the redhead with the naked eye.  He walked around looking for some sign of her until he spotted the light from the lit bathroom. He knocked softly on the door.

"Wait for me in bed" was the only answer from the redhead.

As a good boy he was, Steve sat on the end of the bed waiting. He could not calculate the weather for sure, but it would have been about 15 minutes. When Natasha came out of the bathroom she was dressed in a set of black lace underwear. A twinge went straight into Steve's groin, had been a while since the last time they had sex, swallowed hard trying not to look desperate.

"Nat..." Steve's voice was almost a whisper.

"Silence" Natasha's authoritarian tone made him smile a little "I want to know what happens between you and Carter"

Steve's smile collapsed completely, now he was totally confused. He did not understand why his girlfriend asked that question "Sharon?" Natasha nodded "She's a colleague. There is nothing Nat.."

Natasha stepped steadily toward Steve, pushed his chest into the bed and straddled him. "No Nat, today you call me ma'am. Okay?" Steve nodded in amazement, it was the first time Natasha had treated him that way. "Second, I do not want you to cum until I say it." Steve's hands tightened on her waist when he heard the redhead's words. "I can not hear you Steve"

"Yes, ma'am"

Natasha smiled happily "Good boy"

She moved her hips, feeling Steve's erection beneath his pants. She could watch as he closed his eyes trying to restrain himself. Natasha's hands moved to his well-formed chest, stroking him over his T-shirt, gently removing it as he stroked his skin. Once Steve was naked, Natasha ran her fingernails over his torso scratching him hard enough to make a mark.  She bent down to put a kiss on his lips, however the blonde wanted to feel more "Calm, little boy"

Steve was not used to being in this position, he was usually the one in charge in the bedroom but he did not dislike at all the fact that Natasha took over.

The redhead stroked his hard abdomen, until she reached the button of his pants, Steve's big hands still resting on her small waist his fingers rubbing small circles over the hip bone. He did not dare move his hands from there.

Natasha raised herself enough to remove his pants, leaving him simply in boxers. She settled back on his erection feeling how hard his cock was.

"I see that someone is really anxious?" Natasha asked, moving her hips, causing Steve to groan under his breath.

"Yes, ma'am"

Natasha began to move her hips more forcefully, she crouched pressing her breasts against his chest, at the same time her mouth began to kiss his neck. Steve's hands pressed against her waist.

"Do you like Steve?" Natasha gently nipped at the earlobe making him moan.

"Please." Steve's voice was hoarser than usual.

She stopped the movement of her hips completely "I think you did not understand the rules"

Steve groaned in frustration, "Sorry, ma'am."

Natasha smiled at his lips, slid her hand between their bodies and took his cock with a squeeze "Good boy" Steve sobbed impotently "Do you want to cum Steve?" The blonde nodded with his eyes closed.

Natasha straightened up looking at him. "Open your eyes, little boy." Steve's blue eyes fixed on the redhead's greens. A smile appeared on her lips "Not yet, baby"

She placed her hands on his chest moving over Steve harder, her hips spinning in circles. She could feel as Steve's body tensed trying not to come. He is having an internal struggle.

The redhead removed his cock from his boxer was hard and hot, pre-cum ran from the tip. She stroked it a little and under Steve's watchful eye, she ran her panties and teased him by rubbing his head against her wet folds.

"Do you want me to?" Steve simply nodded obediently" Are you going to let me fuck you?" He nodded again.

Before he could say anything, Natasha sank into him.  She could feel his cock bigger than usual, filling her completely.  She started up and down on his penis, she brought her own hand up to her clit caressing herself.

Steve's hands left her waist to position them in her ass, when he noticed that Natasha did not say anything against that action gave her a strong squeeze. She began to move deeper and faster, when his head touched the neck of her uterus let out a scream.

"Nat.. Mistress, please" Steve was holding back but he knew he could not take much longer.

Natasha lost track of time when she was riding him, every time Steve was reaching his limit, she slowed her hips. When she felt her own orgasm approaching she knew that the end was coming. She ordered Steve that it was time, he just thanked her with a whisper. The blonde's hands gripped her waist again as his hips began to move at an almost incredible speed. Every move he made, she could feel him in the her cervix. His fingers buried in her waist, in an almost painful way, the first stream of semen was hard enough to make her squirted all over him.

The redhead fell over Steve exhausted and all sweaty. She still had on her bra and her panties were soaked. He stroked her back as them breaths matched. Had been a welcome hell.

"It was amazing." Steve's words were choppy.

"And it was a long time" Natasha smiled as she pecked his lips. "Second round?"

He looked at her smiling "Sure?" Did not want to press her.

"Yes sir"

Steve took her face in his hands as he began to kiss her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **The requests have been closed** I have enough material to entertain me for a while. I will vary the couples so that everyone can read your request without much time.
> 
> Next drabble:  
>  **Thor/Natasha**


End file.
